Hana Tegami
Hana Tegami (花手紙, lit. "Flower Letter") is Nagihiko Fujisaki's image song from the Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2 CD. Japanese Lyrics 'Nadeshiko's Part' Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo, isogi hashide doko e iku no Kaze gasotto mado wo tataki, tooi kuni no tabi e isaou. Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne Nakanaide Yubikiri shiyou, kitto aeru wa Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa, Horori chiri yuku no ni. Hanare gataki omoide wo, Hitori nagame teita Deai wakare mata deai, hito mo meguru keredo Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa, daiji na takaramono Zutto wasurenai wa 'Nagihiko's Part' Itsunomani oto na ni naru, kimi mo boku mo kawatteku Ima ijou shiri taku naru, are mo kore mo suki ni naru Zutto sono mama de ite Negau kedo boku, wa boku wo, sagashi hajimeru Suki na mono ikutsu datte, atte mo kamawanai Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro, taisetsu ni shitai yo Donna boku mo boku datte, mune wo hareru you ni Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa, yuruginaki omoi wo Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa, chigau katachi dakedo Minna atsumette tsunagereba, hitotsu no yume ni naru Itsu no toki mo kawaranai, hana no utsukushi sa yo Furikaereba furusato wa, yasashiku kaotteru Itsumo matte iru yo Koko de mata aou ne English Lyrics 'Nadeshiko's Part' Seasons always come and go But where are they going at such a fast pace? The wind beats against the window gently I got invited to travel to a far-off land I'll be gone for a bit, so don't cry Let's make a pinky promise that we will certainly meet again.... One, two, the flower petals scatter and disappeared in a remote country I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with And although people meet and depart, they meet again in some kind of cycle This time spent with you has been an important treasure, so I never want to forget it 'Nagihiko's Part' In no time at all, you and I changed into adults From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things I'll come to love this, that, and everything For a while now, I've had a wish; so I'm beginning to search for myself Since I like so many things, it doesn't matter what my aspirations are In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience, I want to feel importance In order for me to feel any sense of pride, I need to know which me is me I'll definitely find it one day, that unshakable desire One-by-one the flower petals change appearance But, if I were to gather them together, then I could form one dream Even at this moment, the beauty of the flowers are unchanging If I turn around, I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my hometown I'll always be waiting, so let's meet here again Trivia *In Nadeshiko's part of the song(if you read the english lyrics), she's singing her way of saying good-bye to Amu before she left for Europe and that she'll never forget the times they spent together. *The song describes about how Nadeshiko/Nagihiko want to find his true selve(s), and what he has to do. Many people think Nagihiko is singing about Amu because when Nadeshiko/Nagihiko sing they describe the girl in the way Amu is. Also, in Episode 25, Nagihiko says, "I will continue to watch over Amu until I can show her my true self. Until then, it'll remain secret." *Nadeshiko's part of the song is slow and melodic, while Nagihiko's a little more upbeat, symbolizing how different he is in boy form from his girl form. However, when he sings "Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa, chigau katachi dakedo/Minna atsumette tsunagereba, hitotsu no yume ni naru", the tune becomes slightly slower once again, symbolizing how he still has a little of his Nadeshiko persona in him. *In Nagihiko's part, you can hear Nadeshiko as the harmony. Category:Shugo Chara Music